


Episode 8: [Spider-Man] [My Hero Academia]

by FanRamen



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Podcast, Podfic, Voice Acting, fan ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanRamen/pseuds/FanRamen
Summary: Fan Ramen is a podcast where voice actors Ralph Avalon and Lindy Day read your fanfic outloud. Kevin is our head chef cooking up all the sound FX. Our goal is to help get authors more exposure and to keep people excited about writing.





	Episode 8: [Spider-Man] [My Hero Academia]

It’s spiderman! We’ve got a hilarious love story between Aunt May and Doctor Octopus. Peter Parker can’t handle the blossoming romance. We’ve also got a My Hero Academia romance drabble where Minoru Mineta CAN handle all the blossoming romances.

Please support the authors by visiting their stories and giving them kudos!

Spiderman – [To Have and To Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994790) by Traincat   
My Hero Academia – [Stop That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265797) by piades  
Submit your fanfiction on our [website](https://www.fanramen.com/)


End file.
